falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Drone cannon
}} The drone cannon is a weapon of alien origin which is added to Fallout 3 in the Mothership Zeta add-on. Characteristics It is the removed arm cannon of a guardian drone.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game Of The Year Edition p. 104: "Ripped from the mechanical body of an Alien Drone encountered throughout Mothership Zeta, this fires orb-like projectiles that bounce off walls and scenery and explode after around three seconds. It uses Alien Power Modules as ammunition. It inflicts two types of damage: collision (when the orb strikes a foe) and explosive (when the orb detonates). This can be extremely deadly once you learn when to fire, and how the orbs interact. It can fire over Alien Sphere Shields too, acting a little like a grenade." It fires a ball of energy that acts as a grenade, bouncing and then exploding after a period of about 3 seconds. The projectile has the ability to move buses and cars before exploding. This weapon is hard to use at first, but once one understands its operation, it becomes an extremely devastating weapon. A direct hit from the ball of energy will also deal a high amount of damage, and hitting a target's middle to upper body will usually result in the ball dropping straight down before exploding, making it a good way to hit specific targets with the explosion. When fired into water, the projectile will continue normally, bouncing off any obstructions under the water. It will explode normally like other explosives. Durability The drone cannon can successfully fire about 417 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Drone cannon Ex-B - it has increased range over the drone cannon, and the projectiles fired from it explode on impact while still arcing, unlike the bouncy drone cannon shot. Comparison Locations This gun can be found on guardian drones, along with the alien power modules to power them. The cannons can also be shot off the drones and picked up like other weapons. Bugs * When taking the cannon from a drone, it has no icon (PipOS Error - 26 Not Found). * When examining a cannon dropped by a drone in the normal worldview (not by searching the drone's inventory), it will always show a value of 999 caps (app. half CND) regardless of the weapon's actual quality. * When examining the drone cannon while in a guardian drone's inventory, the condition, damage, and value are at its highest (Full CND,152 DMG, Value:1999 caps) but when examining the drone cannon in the Wanderer's inventory, it will show its true statistics e.g. 3/4 CND,129 DMG, Value:1357 caps. * If one equips a drone cannon while wearing Enclave Tesla armor, the coils on the back of the chest piece will disappear. Sounds Gallery Mothership Zeta Alien Robotics.jpg Drone cannon.jpg Zeta Drone 2.jpg|Concept artwork by Wesley Burt Zeta Drone 4.jpg| Drone cannon back shot.jpg Drone cannon side shot.jpg Category:Mothership Zeta weapons Category:Fallout 3 Big Guns skill weapons de:Drohnenkanone es:Cañón robot ru:Пушка робота uk:Гармата робота